


"Redemption"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Finding one's soul mate is a source of immense joy and happiness, but few lucky people meet their soul mate, the person who will pronounce the words written on a part of their body.But when the meeting is made, it's a blessing...or not.Being Avenger and having a soul mate can be difficult. Especially after the snap of Thanos.Clint Barton/Scott Lang main pairing.This fiction is the beginning of a series of Marvel & Lucifer fictions that take place in the same universe of "Redemption".
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/ Scott Lang/ Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Univers Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Redemption

Disclaimer: The characters are the exclusive property of Marvel and Disney and I do not derive any financial benefit from this fiction.

The rain was falling, wetting the streets of Tokyo, the roofs of partly deserted buildings and making the blood of the corpses lying on the sidewalks trickle down.

The lights of the street lamps could not hide the shadows drawn by a moonless night on this street where a silhouette dressed in black was standing.

The man wiped the blood of his sword on the sleeve of his ninja uniform and without a glance at his victim collapsed at his feet, he took off his mask, folding down before his hood.

Ashy blond hair appeared and a hard face turned towards the person who stood silent behind the ninja.

"-You shouldn't be here," said the blond warrior, putting away his sword and keeping his blue eyes fixed straight ahead.

"-You shouldn't be here either," replied the red-haired young woman with an umbrella.

-I have a mission," explained the man without turning his eyes to his former colleague and friend.

-Killing these people won't bring your family back, Natasha said gently and firmly. »

At these words, the face of Clint, formerly Hawkeye and Avengers, closed and a despair of suffering darkened his clear eyes.

Natasha sensed the loneliness, madness and ordeal of her friend in the five years since the snap of Thanos. She could only sympathize with the despair of her friend, father and husband of a family decimated by Thanos.

The rain continued to fall, creating a curtain of icy water between the two young spies but dissolving the distance of those five years where each one was trying to face her pain of losing friends in such an irremediable and cruel way.

Natasha walked towards Clint, who still didn't look at her, lost in her demons and whispered:

"-We've found something... A chance, maybe. »

Clint sent him a look of supplication, which was made even more poignant by tears, before begging:

"-Don't give me hope... »

Natasha, moved and touched by her friend's distress, wondered if she should reveal the other information she had. Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind and went for it:

"-There's someone here to see you. »

Clint looked at her, curious to know who this person was and why Natasha seemed so uncomfortable.

The young woman only smiled half a smile before she grabbed his hand and said:

" -Go to headquarters. This person is waiting for you there. »

Clint says nothing, just bows his head and accepts the comforting embrace of his friend's hand in his own.

He was no longer alone.

…...…

Natasha's Quinjet landed near an alien ship in the secure Avenger HQ complex.

Clint examined Natasha's galaxy Guardian ship with curiosity and fascination, and hurried out of the co-pilot's seat in a hurry to get a closer look at it.

On their return flight, Natasha had debriefed him on the project called "Time Heist," and hope had begun to replace the rage, anger and suffering that had accompanied the man on his crusade over the past few years.

"-Clint. »

Clint suddenly petrified, stunned and incredulous at the sound of the voice he thought he would never hear again.

He turned around and saw... Scott.

Scott Lang was standing a few feet away from Clint with his hands in the pockets of faded jeans. He smiled a nervous, shy, uncertain smile at the archer.

"-Hey, good to see you again! " Thrown Scott, intimidated by Clint's silence.

Natasha watched the scene from a distance, watching her friend's reaction and felt compassion for Scott, whose situation was unenviable and delicate.

An immense fury took hold of Clint's features, and he rushed towards Scott and, without warning, threw himself on him, knocking him to the ground.

"-You're alive!" shouted Clint in a rage, throwing punches at the other man. I can't believe it! My wife, my children are gone, and you! You survived! »

Natasha, Steve and Tony, attracted by Clint's cries, stepped in and separated the two men on the ground.

Scott, who hadn't struggled, got up with Steve's help and without a word, headed into the forest: he needed to be alone.

He bit his lip, hearing Clint's vindictive words:

"-I never wanted that idiot as a soul mate! Laura is my wife and nothing will change that! »

Scott wiped tears furiously from his cheeks.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :

The water of the lake, which bordered the Avengers' headquarters, shimmered in the sun's rays and a breeze stirred the branches of the lush forest that was meant to bring peace and protect the agents from the all too curious eyes of fans and journalists.

But the serenity of nature couldn't calm the tumult of feelings and thoughts that rushed through Scott's mind as he stared blindly at the lake shore.

Sitting on a bench, his face slightly swollen by Clint's blows, the young brunette caressed, with a morose and nostalgic air, the words written at the base of his right wrist.

These words had made him feel blessed when Hawkeye had come to ask for help for Captain America and had uttered the phrase written on the hollow of his right wrist.

Scott had immediately known that Clint was his soul mate by the way the archer had become rigid, eyes wide open and expression incredulous when Ant-Man had thrown, excited and impressed :

"-Oh, great! You're Hawkeye, aren't you?

-Fuck, I can't believe you're meant for me!" replied a totally flabbergasted Clint Barton.

The joy he felt at the agreement of his sentence of destiny, then the battle in Germany on an airport tarmac against Tony Stark and his team and their imprisonment, albeit temporary, in the raft (high-security prison and top-secret government secret) had meant that Scott hadn't dwelt too much on Clint's distant attitude towards him and his refusal to dwell on the fact that they were soul mates.

The dark-haired boy had other things to think about in his cell: Cassie, his ex-wife and detective fiancé, his friends and Hope...

Hope. The young woman had told him that it was all over between them when Scott told her of his intention to go and fight alongside his idol: Captain America.

After being released by Captain America from the raft and finally negotiating a deal with the government, Scott had researched Clint and an immeasurable and incomparable pain had almost destroyed the young brunette when his most loyal friend and associate told him, from a safe and reliable source, that Clint was under house arrest with his family.

That day, he had found himself sobbing in bed, smothering his cries against his pillow: his soul mate was not for him and knowingly ignored his existence.

" -Scott, are you all right?"

Scott gasped, returning to the present and turning to the person who had just inquired about his well-being, he had a reassuring smile on his face:

"-Yeah, I'm okay, Cap. »

Steve looked doubtful, but said nothing. He just sat on the bench next to Scott.

He didn't try to talk or get any explanations and remained silent, admiring the lake. Scott was grateful for this and for his mere presence.

….

Clint removed the mist from the large mirror in the bathroom of his room and examined himself, analyzing, without indulgence, the features of his face.

He lowered his eyes, before resuming his examination and saw the hardness of his gaze: he no longer recognized himself. It was a stranger watching him through the mirror.

A cold-blooded murderer, a pseudo vigilante pouring out his rage, his frustration and his guilt for not having taken part in the fight against Thanos before the snap on victims, certainly not innocent, but victims who had done nothing to him.

Clint clenched his fists, eyes closed, remembering the cries and pleas of the people he had killed and finished without remorse. Coldly.

Feeling a presence behind his bathroom door, he opened his eyes again and saw Natasha standing quietly on the threshold of the room, after yawning the door.

"-The meeting is about to start," the young woman announced peacefully.

-You have something to tell me," replied Clint, who twisted his blue eyes into his friend's blue eyes. »

Natasha stared at him for long minutes before making up her mind.

"-Having a soul mate doesn't necessarily mean you have to leave everything for that person," the young redhead began calmly. I've met my soul mate and yet I've decided that I will live my own way. Bruce and I agreed that we were better off this way: each person, his life and his plans. »

Clint had listened attentively and did not show his surprise to discover that Bruce and Natasha were soul mates. He finally sighed and whispered:

"-We had talked about it, Laura and I. Laura had told me that even though she would meet her soul mate, she would stay with me because she loves me...loved me. Our love is true, Nat. "

Clint gave a pleading look to his friend, who gently took him in her arms and held him close.

"-I miss her and the children, Nat," confided the young blond boy in a broken voice. I blame myself, Nat! I blame myself for not being able to protect them! I blame myself for not having fought by your side that day! »

Natasha let her friend speak, saying nothing and just hugging him harder against her.

\- "It's all in the past," she finally said when Clint stopped talking. We're going to get them back, Clint. »

….

The atmosphere in the Avengers' debriefing room changed when Clint entered the room. Tony, Rhodey, Rocket and Steve froze, forgetting the conversation they had engaged in.

Scott, as usual a cheeky banterer, stopped his jokes with Thor and his attempt to get a laugh out of Nebula and fell silent, avoiding looking at the archer.

Natasha sat down beside Rocket and Clint leaned against the glass wall of the room, facing the other Avengers.

Steve positioned himself in front of the screens and, assisted by Tony, began to expose the "Time Heist" project.

Lost by Tony's technical and learned terms, Scott inadvertently glanced in Clint's direction. What he saw made him turn pale and a chill set in: the archer's left arm was covered with tattoos. Beneath the tattoos were barely discernible the first words Scott had said to him.

Clint had tried to erase Scott's words.

The touch of a hand on the ant man's shoulder brought him back to Tony's speech and the comforting presence of Steve, who, aware of Scott's discomfort, had placed himself behind his chair.

Scott thanked him with a discreet smile, which the Avengers leader returned, just as subtly. Surprising this exchange between the two men, Clint frowned at the obvious complicity of Steve and Scott and the hand of Captain America on the back of Ant-Man's chair.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III :

The sound echoed long and loud in the huge room where the Avengers were returning from their respective missions through the past.

Clint, silently downcast, had sat heavily on the metalized floor of the quantum tunnel.

"-Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce asked, unwilling to accept the evidence suggested by Natasha's absence. »

The other Avengers remained silent, their eyes downcast and stunned by the loss of their friend. Scott, scepter in hand, torn between joy at the prospect of being able to bring Hope and her loved ones back and sadness at not seeing Natasha again, watched Clint's cheeks wet with tears, his hair soaked and his eyes so red...

The archer had lost his best friend, confidante and main support. Suddenly, Clint turned his gaze to Scott, who shuddered and wanted to run away.

But the pain, guilt and pleading radiated from Hawkeye's downcast face on the ground stopped Scott, who cautiously walked towards the young blond man and put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Steve, apprehensive of Clint's reaction, watched the scene with a watchful and vigilant eye. Ready to intervene to protect Scott.

" -Clint...," Ant-Man began, hesitating and not knowing what to say. »

Clint, desperately and feverishly, without a word, wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and smothered his sobs against the young brunette's suit.

Moved, Scott knelt at the height of the archer, guided the blond man's face against his heart and closing his eyes, he murmured:

"-I'm sorry, Clint. »

The sound of Scott's heartbeat had the hoped-for effect on Clint, whose sobs began to subside and whose tension was gradually leaving his body.

Scott was not unaware of what the books on soul mates recommended in such cases, and without worrying about self-preservation, he gave Clint what he needed: his strength, his warmth and a part of his soul and heart...

Clint, silencing his doubts, his uncertainties, the cry of his conscience, could not find the strength to refuse the connection and drew, through the bond that was being created between their two minds, the comfort so generously offered. Draw and draw... selfishly.

Seeing the two men in their bubble, Steve signaled the other Avengers to follow him to preserve Clint and Scott's intimacy.

The superhero leader took one last look at Scott, before entering the debriefing room and seeing the Brown's unconditional support, he prayed that he wouldn't come out injured.

…..

The brightness, the warmth of the sun and the smooth, calm surface of the lake on Tony Stark's property made one forget the terrible Battle of Earth a week ago.

Thanos, the Thanos 2014 and its army, had been defeated in an ultimate, fierce, bloody battle involving fighters from all nations and other planets.

The Avengers had won and managed to defeat the Thanos snap, bringing back those who had been decimated.

But at the price of one ultimate and irredeemable sacrifice: Iron Man.

Iron Man, Earth's greatest defender, was no more.

Pepper, accompanied by his daughter Morgan and Happy, dressed in a black dress, nodded to her late husband's friends and colleagues and headed for a small wooden bridge with a wreath of flowers in hand.  
The Avengers, all in black, watched with dignity and respect as the wreath was launched, where the first arch that saved Tony's life during his abduction in Afghanistan was placed.

Everyone knew that a page had been turned in the story of the Avengers now that Tony was no more and the greatest threat to the Universe had been thwarted.

They all knew that they were at a crossroads and that they had to make a decision for their future.

The ceremony came to an end and some of the participants scattered to quiet places to talk with the others.

Scott, surrounded by Hope, Hank and Janet, glanced stealthily in the direction of Clint and his family.  
They were chatting with Wanda and Bruce peacefully. Clint felt Scott's gaze on him and, exchanging a few words in the ear of his wife Laura, he approached the young brunette.

The man walking towards Scott exuded an aura of serenity, peace and quiet and happy contentment. His clear eyes, his face no longer had the "haunted" expression of the past five years.

Scott tried to hide his bitterness filled with pain and jealousy and managed to form a smile on his lips.

Janet, Hope, Hank stood up front, standing back but behind him. Steve apologized to Bucky and Sam and went to stand beside Scott.  
The unwavering support of the Pym family and of Steve, as well as their tacit disapproval of the archer's unforgivable attitude had not escaped Clint's notice, who stood still in front of Scott.

"-May I talk to you in private?" he asked, uncomfortable under Steve's piercing gaze.

Scott hesitated, seemed to think for a moment, then nodded, breathing heavily:

"-Yes, why not? »

Reassuring Steve with a smile, Scott followed Clint to a spot on the lake shore, away from prying ears. He couldn't help but cast a nervous glance at Laura, who stared at them with an indecipherable expression.

….

Clint stared at Scott, meticulously and silently for long minutes. He remembered that particular day when the young brunette, despite his brutal and inexcusable behavior, had offered him comfort and affection and how he had left him without a word of thanks or a glance.

Clint was not proud of the man he had become after the disappearance of his entire family and his murderous crusade.

"-I wanted to apologize, Scott," said the archer, placing a light hand on the young brunette's quivering cheek. I'm sorry I hit you and blamed you for being alive. »

The warmth of Clint's hand on his cheek was a distraction for Scott, who closed his eyes, savoring the gesture, perhaps harmless to the archer, but which meant so much to the brunette.

His lips tried to place a caress on that soft palm, but it was eluded at the last second.

Shame gripped Scott, who lowered his head, not wanting to see the pity in the clear eyes of his soul mate.

"-Scott, I love my wife," continued Clint, who grabbed the brunette's wrist for fear that he might run away. Nat taught me that we can choose to love the person we want, even if we meet our soul mate. We don't have to give up the life we've built before. »

Scott's tears ran down his cheeks and the young man clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms so as not to scream, shouting his hatred, pain and despair.

"Scott...sighed Clint, touched but firm. Let's be friends. »

Unconsciously, the archer's fingers touched the words inscribed in the hollow of Scott's wrist and brushed against them in an imperceptible caress.

Scott shuddered and a foolish hope was born, but Clint subtly shook his head.

" -Clint, stop," suddenly commanded a voice.

Clint widened his eyes, realizing what he had just done, and pulled his hand from Scott's wrist, as if the skin contact was burning him.

Steve embraced Scott by the waist in a protective gesture and Clint knew he had to leave.

Before joining his wife Laura and children, he turned around and saw that Scott was sobbing, face down in Steve's shirt, hugging him.

A dark, wild glow came through Clint's blue eyes and his fists clenched, without the archer realizing it.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV :

Cooper and Nathaniel were playing baseball while Lila, with her father's advice, was practicing archery.

Laura, on the patio of the house, contemplated them, happy and serene before looking at her husband. Her expression became pensive and thoughtful when the young woman noticed the number of times Clint looked into the distance, towards the edge of the immense field that bordered their property and the melancholy that could be read on his features at those moments.

Laura sighed, resigning herself to the discussion she felt was inevitable. She thought back to the dark-haired man her husband had slipped away with at Tony Stark's funeral, to the distress of that man and how Clint had reacted to the image of Steve comforting the young dark-haired man.

Knowing her husband, Laura had guessed that Clint had not realized the intimate gestures he had had towards the other man and his reaction to Steve.

She didn't question Clint's love, devotion, fidelity and loyalty to her and their children, but she couldn't let a situation that was causing two people to suffer, one of them unconsciously, go on forever.

"-Clint," she called, in a cheerful tone and with a smile. Can you come help me in the kitchen, honey?"

Clint turned her attention to her and turned pale, freezing imperceptibly. He understood from the seriousness of his wife's gaze that a conversation was taking place. A conversation not pleasant but necessary.

Reluctantly, the archer tousled his daughter's hair, making her protest and laugh at the same time, and left Lila to her training.

"-I'm coming, babe! "Clint said, before lovingly observing his two boys playing baseball.

Then he followed his wife inside the farmhouse with a serious face.

….

Laura was peeling vegetables to prepare the evening soup, standing in front of the sink when Clint arrived in the kitchen.

The young blond man, lost, not knowing what to do, decided to hug his wife by the waist and put a kiss on her cheek.

Laura accepted the sign of tenderness and smiled. She dropped her knife and faced her husband, who stared at her, expectantly.

"-Do you know that you whisper his name in your sleep? "she declared, direct and without reproach.

Clint, like a kid caught at fault, wanted to reassure her and tell her that no, it didn't mean anything. But Laura raised her hand and stroked her husband's locks, seeing that the blond hair had grown back. Gradually erasing Ronin, the ruthless man that Clint had become when she and their children disappeared.

"-You're somewhere else sometimes, Laura continued as her husband listened. At night, when I try to hold you in my arms, you pull away from me. It's instinctive, unconscious of you, and I catch you, during the day, looking for him. I think we were wrong to underestimate the bond between two soul mates.

-Laura, protested Clint, contrite and embarrassed. I love you and the children and that won't change.

-Yes, Clint, I know that," said the young woman, a sudden weariness in her voice, but without accusation and with understanding. I love you, too, Clint. You're a wonderful man and you've never failed me and the children. I know that you would stand by me and choose me if I asked you to choose between him and me. But this is only pushing back the inevitable and it will only bring suffering in the end: suffering for you, for me and for the children. And it wouldn't be fair to the children and it wouldn't be fair to me either. Because you will never be totally with us. You'll never really be mine. »

Clint knew only what to say, and reading all the love and acceptance in his wife's eyes, he had to admit that Laura was right, and he had to admit what his conscience was denying: On the day Scott Lang uttered his sentence, Clint was no longer Laura's husband, nor the father of Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel, but the soul mate of this cheerful and eternally enthusiastic man.

" - Call him, Clint. " Laura advised, placing a chaste kiss on the cheek of her soon-to-be ex-husband.

Quietly, she left the kitchen and Clint found himself alone to meditate his thoughts. He heard their children bickering and Laura busy in the living room. Probably to give herself time to come to her senses and not to alarm the children.

Clint's cell phone rang in the silence of the kitchen and the archer, his mind elsewhere, answered the call.

Five minutes later, the old Avenger screamed, the cell phone slipping to the floor and burst into hysterical laughter and heart-rending sobs.

Laura, distraught by her husband's screaming agony, rushed to the kitchen and found Clint curled up on himself, laughing and crying at the same time.

"-What's going on, Clint? "she asked, worried and approaching sharply.

Clint raised a tormented face to the young woman and croaked:

"-Destiny's just a fucking bitch! Scott survived Thanos, his army and some super villains and it's a fucking stray bullet that got him! Can you believe that, Laura?! A fucking stray bullet! »

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V :

Um, I watched Avengers: Endgame" for the umpteenth time and to my shame, I just realized that Clint has green eyes and Scott has hazelnut eyes.

Mea Culpa! Rhodey is actually Rhodney...

Well here it is, chapter V! Have a good read!

The alley was dark and deserted, and the San Francisco sun could not shine on the alley where four men, dressed in their outfits, went down a fire escape and got ready to board a very ordinary car.

Suddenly a figure, dressed all in black, appeared in the circle of men who, surprised, looked at him for a moment.

"-Oh, fuck, it's the crazy ninja! " exclaimed one of the four men, brandishing a weapon from his jacket.

Silently, without a sound, the ninja embarked on a ballet of fluid, graceful, and inescapably deadly gestures: blood flowed, creating a scarlet river in the alley, and moans of agony rose in the autumn sky of San Francisco.

One of the men, on the ground, stepped back, trying to escape the murderous madness of the assailant, and cornered against a wall, between the garbage cans, he begged:

"-What have we done to you? Mercy! »

It's like deja vu. Tokyo, in the middle of the night and in the rain. The yakuza begging for his life. His heart dead, no hope in sight and a deep sense of loss.

But this time, not only was his heart aching and bleeding, his soul was dying.

Clint took off his hood and mask, his sword pointed at the man, the one he'd saved for last.

"-You didn't do anything to me. Not yet," the old Avenger murmured, his expression dark and determined. But in one hour, you will kill the most precious person in the world to me. My soul mate."

The ex-future murderer shuddered at the relentless violence of Ronin's aura and knew his fate was sealed.

"-Please! " he tried, despite everything.

Clint, deaf to the man's pleas, pulled down his sword. For long minutes, he contemplated the corpse.

Guilt, remorse, and immeasurable suffering wrestled with the satisfaction of having accomplished his mission.

Without looking back, Clint left the alley.

…..

Clint took a deep breath, before ringing the doorbell. An intense emotion gripped him when a familiar, carefree figure ran down the stairs into the lobby of the house and a Scott, in a gray T-shirt and jeans, opened the door.

His hazel eyes widened and the young brown man petrified, surprised to see Clint on his doorstep.

"-Clint? What are you doing here? "Scott asked, coming to his senses and noticing the blond man's dark outfit. Is everything all right? »

The archer did not respond and listening only to his instincts, his heart and soul, he grabbed Scott's face in his hands and kissed him passionately and fiercely.

If kissing Laura was like going home, kissing Scott was different, more intense: his body, nerves and senses vibrated and a feeling of completeness and wholeness filled his soul and being.

Clint had a better understanding of what it meant to be a soul mate.

"-Scott," he murmured, moving away from the young brunette and placing his forehead against his soul mate's forehead. Scott...oh, Scott... »

Scott, still dumbfounded by this turn of events, gave himself up in Clint's arms and nestling his face in the hollow of the blond man's neck, he cried softly with relief and happiness.

"-It's going to be all right, babe," Clint promised, rocking him to sleep. It's going to be all right, I promise you. Do you trust me?"

To that question, Scott nodded his head, his body shaken with tears of tears. Clint, not wasting a second, took a syringe from his pocket and injected the contents into the young brunette's neck.

Scott raised his head sharply, an expression of incomprehension on his features before losing consciousness.

"-It's going to be all right, Scott. " promised the archer, who caught up with him in his arms.

….

There was silence when Clint appeared in the center of the quantum tunnel with an unconscious Scott in his arms.

Bruce scratched his head, sensing an explosive situation coming. It didn't take long.

"-You were supposed to save his life and let him live with your alternative self! Steve reproached , furious, approaching Clint.

-You don't have to teach me anything, Steve," replied the archer, taking Scott to one of the rooms in the Avenger complex. Bruce, I'm entrusting him to you. »

He carefully placed Scott on the bed and sat down on one of the chairs and meditated on the consequences of his action.

He was only a man, and he needed Scott. So much for the Clint of the past.

Steve, calmed down, entered the room and let Bruce do some tests on the bedridden man.

"-I gave him a choice," remarked the former Captain America. You took it away from him. »

Clint didn't fight back. He took Scott's hand in his own, and feeling the warmth and the life in it, he knew he could never have given up on Scott.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI :

The first thing he realized, when he opened his eyes, was the warmth of the fingers that intertwined his own and the affection read in the eyes of his soul mate.

"-Hey, Clint," Scott said, caressing Clint's hand and smiling shyly.

The archer smiled back and with emotion he drew Scott towards him. The two men lost themselves in a passionate embrace, eyes closed, obliterating the world around them.

A discreet cough and a slight embarrassed throat clearing brought the two soulmates back together, and exchanging a last kiss and a frantic, happy look, the two men turned to Steve, who had witnessed, with an indecipherable expression, the scene.

\- "Are you all right, Scott?" asked the former Avengers leader, arms folded and with a half smile. I think Clint has a confession to make. »

Scott, surprised, turned to Clint, who seemed uncomfortable. He remembered, suddenly, a feeling of a sting in his neck and falling asleep.

"-Clint, why did you sedate me? " asked Scott, who was a little hurt by Clint's incomprehensible act.

The latter passed, nervously, with his hand in his blond locks and tried to escape the questioning gaze of the young brunette.

"-Daddy?"

Clint was relieved when Cassie appeared in the bedroom and stared at her father as if the teenager had just seen a ghost.

Bursting into tears, Cassie threw herself around Scott's neck, who, although puzzled by his daughter's reaction, welcomed her against him.

Behind her, Hope followed and the couple Pym and Clint, cowardly, decided to run away and escaped from the room.

Glancing at Hope, he saw, more than he could hear, Hope's thanks when the young woman gave him an imperceptible nod.

Clint returned the gesture subtly, before running away.

…..

The songs of the birds, as well as the weeping willows, were an invitation to meditation, and the silhouettes of the visitors sneaking between the tombstones in no way disturbed the calm and peaceful atmosphere of the cemetery.

Clint, crouching in front of a grave, spoke in a low voice and occasionally looked up at the photo of Scott engraved in the stele. His Scott Lang killed by a stray bullet during a bank robbery that had gone wrong.

Wrong place and wrong time.

Clint wiped angrily the tears that wet his cheeks and whispered:

"-You'll never know I chose you, Scott. I'm sorry I treated you so badly, angel. I don't know if I did the right thing bringing him back. Your past self. I'm not sorry I saved him, but I didn't have the courage to give him the chance to live in this alternate universe with the other Clint. If I was perfect and a better man, I would have let that Clint make the call I should have made that day. »

Clint wasn't well versed in science, but he knew that saving Scott Lang from the past had created an alternate universe where he would have been alive and Clint wouldn't have received the fateful call from Steve that his soul mate had died.

The sound of gravel under footsteps pulled Clint from his thoughts and an apprehension was read on his face when the young blond boy recognized Scott who was approaching him.

Scott stood before the grave and contemplated it, without a word. His gravely hazelnut eyes gazed at the photo of Scott Lang in this present.

"-Scott," began Clint, worried about the mental health of the young brunette. You shouldn't have... "

Scott intimated him silence with a gesture of his hand, the attention always focused on Lang's tombstone in this timeline.

"-Steve explained everything to me, he said, in a neutral tone. But to be confronted with it... »

Scott, lost, turned to Clint and the archer's heart was torn by the confused, sad and lost expression of the young brunette.

"-Scott...," Clint whispered, taking him in his arms. Forgive me. You should have lived with the other Clint. But I couldn't. When I saw you, so alive! Oh, God, what have I done? »

The young brunette framed Clint's face with his hands and looking for his gaze, he fixed his hazelnut eyes in Barton's green ones.

-Yes, you should have given me the choice," Scott began, firmly and thrillingly. I understand your gesture. But I've got my Cassie who doesn't know what happened to her father in my world and my Clint. Imagine what they must be going through. I can't stay here. »

Defeated, resigned, Clint strayed from his soul mate and an immense bitterness overcame him: he had had his chance with his Scott and had not been able to take it. He had to accept that the other Scott was not for him and allowing the alternative Clint to have his life with his soul mate was his redemption.

Redemption for the blood shed during the five years after the snap of Thanos and the shadowy part that was in him. His soul forever tarnished.

"-Clint," continued Scott, who took his hands, gently. I have to get back to my timeline so I can explain to Cassie my choice to stay with you. »

Disbelieving and stunned, the archer was afraid he had heard wrong.

"-Are you staying with me?" Clint said, still unable to trust his ears. Will you stay with me? What about the other Clint? »

Scott gave his wife a kiss full of tenderness, before smiling at him and caressing his blonde locks.

"-I'm not worried about my Clint," confided the young brunette, in an enigmatic tone. You know yourself, don't you? »

At this point, Clint's eyes widened. Quickly, the archer led Scott to his motorcycle.

They had to get to headquarters immediately.

….

A portal light appeared in the room where the quantum tunnel was located. Steve, seeing Stephen Strange come out of it, sighed. Stephen's presence was not insignificant and meant boredom in prospect.

Bruce gave him a puzzled look before staring at the sorcerer supreme.

"-It has come to my attention that you have knowingly altered the past," he informed him, looking slightly bored and blasé. The self of the alternate universe you created has asked me to help it right an injustice. Therefore, it would be best if you would give me your full cooperation. »

Bruce looked at Steve and the former Captain America, guessing what injustice it was, agreed.

"-Bruce, please," Stephen said, pointing to the quantum tunnel control console. Can you set the tunnel to these coordinates? »

Banner set about his task, and no sooner had he finished entering Stephen's coordinates than the tunnel portal opened.

A shape appeared, dressed in the space-time suit... The helmet retracted and Clint's features were revealed.

Steve and Bruce looked at each other, understanding the drama that would play out with the presence of the alternative Clint who looked dark and angry.

Scott and Clint came running into the room and froze as they saw the other Clint. Scott couldn't help but feel a mixed sense of pride and tenderness for his Clint, who had done everything he could to find him.

The alternative Clint saw that the other Clint hadn't let go of Scott's hand, and with a nimble leap, he went to the couple.

"-Asshole! " he shouted, punching the Clint's jaw with his fist.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

Anyway, I saw Avengers again: endgame and Scott's eyes are green, actually!

To the fans of Ant-Man, mea culpa!

Here's what's next!

Chapter seven:

Exasperated sighs escaped the stage attendants as insults were hurled and a few blows were exchanged between the two Clints.

Scott watched his two Clints argue, not knowing what to do. He was fascinated by the situation and flattered: two months ago, Clint didn't want anything to do with him and now two Clints were fighting over him!

It was cool, you had to admit it.

Sephen Strange, his mission accomplished, had left through his gate, indifferent to the conflict between the two Hawkeye.

"-Scott," said Steve, exasperated and seeing that the young brunette seemed to be enjoying the situation. Maybe you should intervene. »

Scott pulled himself away from the surreal spectacle of his two Clints shouting at each other and interposing himself between the two men, he tried to reason with them:

"- Hey, guys! I suggest we talk like adults... »

But the angry Clint of the past interrupted him:

"-There's nothing to discuss! This idiot has had his chance and there's no way he's going to steal mine! »

To this allegation, the Clint of the present replied, angrily:

"-You're lucky I gave it to you! So you can talk, douchebag! »

Steve felt a big headache coming on in front of the two archers' stubbornness and grabbed Scott by the hand and dragged him to follow him. Bruce followed them, shrugging his shoulders.

"-They'll get bored eventually," said Steve as he exited the building. Let's get something to eat! »

The two Clints continued to argue, not realizing Scott's departure.

…

Clint, out of breath and weary, stopped talking for a moment to observe the other Clint alterative: he recognized himself but he did not live by the haunted expression of the days following Scott's funeral.

No. This Clint was unaware of the heartbreak and agony when your soul mate was taken from you: underneath the anger, there was hope and optimism.

"-Bravo!" he spat out the latter, sarcastically. You scared Scott away! »

Clint looked around the room and saw that everyone else had left during their argument. A sudden jealousy gripped the archer when he saw Scott outside the building, hand in hand with Steve.

Without thinking, he ran to catch up with Scott and Steve and, when he did, he stopped in front of the two men, arms folded.

The other Clint imitated his pose. Steve raised an interrogative gaze, not intimidated by two almost identical murderous looks.

"-Are you two finished?" asked the blond man, quietly and letting go of Scott's hand. You, our Clint, we'll call you Clint and you, the alternative Clint, Barton. Is that OK? »

Both archers nodded their heads in agreement. Scott timidly embraced Clint and Barton at the same time.

The two Hawkeye gave him back his embrace, savoring the warmth of their soul mate's body and the happiness of having him living with them.

Barton lifted Scott's face and kissed him, and the young brunette sighed happily: their first kiss.

Clint stepped aside so as not to disturb them, and realizing the passion and ardour with which Scott responded to the kiss, he quietly slipped away from the scene.

He had lost. Scott and Barton shared a special connection, in that both were less damaged by life than Clint and his Scott. They were less bitter and belonged to each other.

…..

Clint was about to get on his motorcycle when Scott called him. Turning around, he saw the dark-haired boy a few yards away from him and in the background, Barton.

Steve and Bruce had decided to leave the scene, leaving them to deal with their problem in privacy.

"-I haven't changed my mind, you know," Scott said, smiling for Clint, whose face lit up. I'll stay with you, but on one condition. »

Clint could not help but be amused, seeing the expression of displeasure on Barton's face as he sulked with folded arms. He had a very clear idea of the condition and frankly, the archer did not mind.

"-Barton has agreed to live here," Scott said with a grateful and loving look on his Clint's face as he embraced him by the waist. If you agree, Clint, we can live together...the three of us. »

Infinite relief and joy overwhelmed Clint, who engulfed Scott and Barton in a protective embrace.

Scott burst out laughing happily, feeling, at last, his whole soul in the arms of his two soul mates.

End

On 11/10/2019.

Duneline


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue:

An autumnal sun warmed the farm, as well as the fields and the forest that the Lang-Bartons owned.

Scott, sitting on a wooden bench, gazed affectionately at Cassie and Lila as they chatted as two teenage girls knew how. He smiled, feeling a deep love for Barton, dressed in jeans and a sweater, who was playing with Cooper and Nate.

At first, it was difficult for Clint's children to accept the existence of another father from an alternate reality and the divorce between their two parents. There was anger, resentment towards Scott, whom the children considered to be their father's thief.

It took time, a lot of diplomacy on Scott's part and a lot of discussion for Lila, Cooper and Nate to overcome their anger towards Scott.

Laura had facilitated the transition and the fact that Barton and Clint, not wanting to live away from their children, especially Barton, who had given up those on his timeline, had decided to build a house next to Laura's, helped to ease the children's anxieties and insecurity.

A kiss on his temple pulled Scott from his thoughts and the young brown boy looked up at Clint's eyes. The two men exchanged a look of tender complicity before smiling at each other.

"-What are you thinking about, my angel? "Clint asked, moving to his side and turning his attention to his children.

Scott slipped his hand into Clint's hand and kissed his husband's palm, he whispered:

"-How happy I am and how lucky I am. »

Barton, stopping for a moment to share his children's games, felt Scott's loving gaze and smiled, sharing the feeling of happiness felt by his two husbands.

Clint, calmed, moved, knew that he had found redemption in Scott's unconditional love.

End

On 11/10/19

Duneline.


End file.
